1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner and a method of caring for a human using the same, and more particularly, to a robot cleaner following a specific management object and transmitting information on whether the management object is safe to an external communication device in a manner of generating an image with the information and a method of caring for a human using the robot cleaner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a robot cleaner drives itself autonomously in an area to be cleaned and is capable of collecting foreign substances such as dust and the like from a floor surface. Specially, a robot cleaner is an autonomous device for cleaning an indicated area.
The robot cleaner can perform a cleaning via a cleaning path predetermined by a program contained in the robot cleaner or by autonomous driving. In order for the robot cleaner to perform a cleaning operation while driving the predetermined path, a large number of sensors are used to detect a position of the robot cleaner, a driving distance, an obstacle, and the like.
An autonomous cleaning function of the robot cleaner is very helpful especially for a user experiencing mobility problems who is unable to perform cleaning by themself. For example, modern medical technology has extended many elder's life and the number of seniors who live alone due to the independence of children is increasing, the robot cleaner may become a very useful appliance for the seniors.
As, the number of seniors who live alone is increasing a guardian who is eager to check whether an elder person to which an extra health precautions should be given is safe in real time is likewise increasing.
Many of the seniors are isolated due to the lack of communication. Hence, a method enabling an elder person or a child, who may be unable to use a mobile phone, to communicate with an external contact has been seamlessly performed.